Forgotten Past
by nya2468
Summary: A prince of a fallen kingdom, along with his mother ends up in Ninjago. It is the only way to keep the prince safe until now. But where is the Queen and the prince? The ninja will have to help to keep evil away from the prince as he is the only living person to still have the Royal Blood that evil wants so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I know, long time no update XD (see what I did there :P) I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in months O_O So I'm taking a fresh start with this story and I will be updating my other stories soon :) Big thanks to Zane's Girlfriend for getting me back into writing :3 Enjoy my readers! :D**

(22 years prier Over Lord's final defeat)

Shikoba's pov

My heart racing, how did this happen so fast? A body of a solder flew past my, hitting the ground hard, blood begins to escape. I looked away and held Kiba close to my chest; I must protect the prince, my son, with my life. That's why they're here.

I ran to the top of the castle, it was the safest place to me.

"Babar!" I cry my love's name. I see him fight some evil, he swings his mighty macs, one of the many weapons that he was trained to use. He looks over at me, sweat dripping down his face.

I run over to him. "No stay away from me, they want my power my blood, the royal blood" he says backing away from me. I go close to him and answer "I'm in as much danger with little Kiba in my arms as I am standing at your side".

Worry turns to anger in my ton. He looks me in the eyes and wrapped me in his huge arms. "Leave this kingdom" he looks out to the once blue ocean, now an almost pure black, which the castle overlooked.

He sighed, "Fly, my eagle love, with Kiba on your back, fly with our son to where the ocean is blue again, to land, protect him, do whatever it takes to keep him alive and out of evil's clutches".

His emerald eyes began to tear as he let go of me and backed away a few steps. "I'm not leaving you, Babar, we've been thought too much and I'm not going to leave you now!" I said and keeping one arms tightly around Kiba, grabbed his wrist.

He stops and looks at me. I feel the tears on my checks.

"For his sake, Shikoba" his voice softened and looked down at our son. He rubbed the little hair Kiba had on his tiny head.

"He has your hair" my lips softened into a little smile. "He will have a fine mane, just like mine" he said in a proud voice. "If his heart is a lion" I smirked. "Yes I know I know" he said now looking into Kiba's eyes. "He may have my hair but he has your lightning blue eyes" his voice dropped in sadness.

"Go, now because I love you and what we created" he gave me one last passionate kiss to the lips and rubbed Kiba's hair one last time. "Okay" my voice cracked up, tears flew like tiny rivers down my face.

I was no fighter, unlike Babar; I was rises to heal and to help. Until now I didn't understand why there was a rule that a king could not mate with any lower than anyone with basic solider skills, with the exception being me. It was to protect and defend the royal blood. I had started the basics skills but it was just against my nature and I could never bring myself to do it.

I gave Kiba to Babar to hold while I transformed. "Eagle within me, rise!" my body glowed white, my arms turned into white wings, my feet into talons, skin to feathers, my nose and mouth to a beck.

Barba placed Kiba on my back and made sure he was secure on my bad. "I love you Barba, now and forever" I said as he wrapped his arms two arms around my neck as it was quite big now. "Goodbye, for now, we will see each again in another land someday" he let go of my neck and stepped back to let me expand my wing span.

I felt the light wind on my face took a deep breath and jumped and flapped my wings. "Don't look back, don't look back" I kept telling myself.

I felt Kiba breath on my back. He was asleep now. I don't know why he kept so quite this whole time, maybe he knew he'd be alright.

"One last look wouldn't hurt" I said as turned to look at the soon to fall kingdom I called home. I seen the evil all over the place. I could hear small explosions as the castle began fall, a black and deep purple began to cover it. "No, no no NO!" I cried.

I began to fly back but Kiba started to cry I have to, I have to get to a safe place for his sake. I began to fly north.

**I'm crying after this XD Oh well, review and tell me what yah think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**1,182 words XD oh wow I got too into this, enjoy I guess (Especially if you're a Jaya fan :3)**

(Present Ninjago)

Jay's pov

"I was so close!" yelling at the computer screen "this game is impossible to play!". I felt like doing spinjitzu on it, crushing it into a million tiny pieces.

"I see you've been playing Flappy Bird". I jumped out of my seat. It was Lloyd. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped. Jezz, look what this game has done to me; I'm going to be as hot headed as Kai. "Hard to do when your ninja" he replied punching my arm lightly. "Ha ha, yah" I said rubbing the back of my head with the awkwardness.

It's sorta funny to think 6 months ago where were fighting for our lives and now I'm raging about some game. Oh well, times change for the better, huh?

"So can I play now?" Lloyd said setting into my seat. "Fine, I have enough of that game anyway" I said "I have better things to do" and leaded against the desk. "You do those things… "He said and he started to play and a few seconds later "COME ON! I DIDN'T HIT THAT DAM PIP!" he rages. "Ha-ha" I smirk to myself and walk towards the door and bumped into something, or should I say someone. "Jay watch where you're going next time" a small laugh fallowed.

I looked up to see Nya with a huge smirk of her face. "Sorry" a small blush appears on my face "wait how long have you been standing there?" "Oh about 20 minutes or so" my blush increases and she hugs me.

She still feels pretty guilty about that whole love triangle thing, even if wasn't her fault, the Over Lord tricked her. When Zane took the place of the Over Lord he found all sorts of bugs in the system to pull the team apart including that "Prefect Love Match" or whatever the fuck it was called. No Jay calm down. Deep Breaths, so all and all we're back together again, happy ever after I guess.

"So what are these "better things to do?" she asked with sinister smile. "I have no idea but it may contain a lot of this" and placed my lips on her's. It increasing got more passionate. I placed my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Son of an Over Lord!" Lloyd screamed with anger almost punching the computer screen. "Lloyd you ruined the moment!" I snapped at him.

"Uh, sorry but my father did say there is a time and place for everything, if you know what I mean" he turned to face us, arms folded and a smile as big as if he'd been given a truck load of candy on his face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "I have no problem showing the world my love for my Nya" I replied placing a hand on her neck and kissed the opposite side. Okay, I get Lloyd's "still" a kid and all but I have a hard time controlling myself when I get physical with Nya. A light moan came from her "he does have a point Jay, maybe we can go somewhere a little more privet?" I seen the passion in her eyes, hungry for more.

"So get a room already you two" he joked. "Sounds like a great idea" we both said not realising the ton he used. "Okay love birds" he got up and pushed us of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"So and good places here Borg's?" she asked rapping her figure around my hair. "My work shop, maybe? I don't use it as much as I'd like to" I replied, my eyes not leaving her's. "Sound s great" she replied kissing my cheek.

I let go of her and grabbed her wrist. "Led the way Zay" she said. Oh the way she said my name, it drove me insane, in that good way.

I began to run down the hall, still holding her wrist as she fallowed. Our laughter filled the hall ways. Since it was like 10am there was hardly anyone around but I still heard a wolf-whistle or two wasn't too sure to be honest because of the noise of my pounding heart.

A few lefts and rights later we arrived at my work shop. Nya turned the nob of the door and we entered the room. "Okay let me clear the stuff, off my table" I said with my rapid breathing, I'm not sure if I understood what I was saying. "Jay I can hardly understand" she replied with a laugh. I nodded and went over to a table with all sort of things on it and with one swipe with my arm, it all landed onto the floor. "Oh" as she sat on the table. It really felt like it was only me and her in the world right now. I sat beside her and placed my lips on hers again, this time hopefully with no interruptions.

Cyrus Borg's pov

"Jay said he was working on it last night" Zane informed me as himself, Pixal and I walked, well I guess you could say in my case, wheeled down the hallway.

"Ah that's good; he'd have it up and running in no time at all". "Perhaps we could work on it while Jay is away?" Pixal insisted. "Ah marvellous idea!" I replied in joy "no time to loss!"

We quickly arrived at Jay's work shop but the door was already slightly opened. I assumed Jay never closed it last time he was here. Oh boy how I was wrong.

"Nya, your fire is burning me, I need to take something off" a breathless Jay moaned as he took off his shirt and trough with some good force as it hit me right in face, hopefully my glasses were undamaged.

Zane chuckled to himself "I hope we aren't disturbing you two". They suddenly stopped. "Zane, Pixal, Cyrus? What are you doing here!?" Nya panicked sitting up.

"We came by to collect something Jay was working on" Pixal replied. Jay stared at a pile of parts on the floor. "Yah about that…" he then looked at us, blush appearing on his face.

"I see" I replied. "I can help him repair it" Nya pepped in. "No, no it's fine, it's nothing manger "I sighed. A little bit of guilt appear on both of their faces. Ear peering static noise suddenly filled the room. "Um, sorry about that, I'm not used to this thing but anyways you all may want see this" a very worry Kai said.

"Oh come on!" Jay complained as he face palmed "can't we catch a break for once!" Nya gave a kiss to the neck "we can continue later, I'm sure it isn't that urgent" she said to him, rubbing his abs.

"Yah I guess" he replied as he rubbed his hair back. Zane took Jay's t-shirt out of my hands and walked to him. "You may need this brother" he said and handed it to him. "Yah, thanks Zane" he replied.

**Note: Okay so I've had this idea of every second chapter happening in present Ninjago and the ones between a little more on what happened before the events of chapter one :)**

**Also what do you guys think if I add a little GreenFlame, Mossy or Laval (The Kai, Cole and Lloyd ships) into this? Maybe just as a joke here and there? I sorta want a little feed back on that :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is mainly about what it was like before chapter one and is mainly on one of my OCs Babar and how it is tied into Ninjago in a way :P next chapter will be back in present Ninjago :)**

(1 year before the events of chapter 1)

Babar's pov

"Father please" I begged "I want to go to the forest of my own, no soldiers, no nothing!" He turned his back to me. I awaited the cold no that was to come from his lips.

"Babar, you know well the danger that a waits if you leave the castle walls" he began, why did he always give this speech, just get the point.

"We're animals, untamed, wild!" I shouted at him "well some of us are" I turned my head so I didn't see his disgust when he turned to face me, I hate him with all my heart, he doesn't understand me, no one dose.

Well I guess Harin and Delphia do sorta, but I don't want to hang around them in case father decides Delphia's going to be my further mate. Oh Mother Nature how I hate that rule "Royal bloods must be mated to someone that's loyal to the kingdom", in a simpler form, a soldier.

To be honest that's why I stopped hanging around with them, I don't want Delphia to be forced to be my mate by my father and her parents besides I think that had something between her and Harin and I don't want to mess it up and leave my friend in broken pieces.

"Babar how could you say should a thing!" I rolled my emerald eyes and looked out to where the further soldiers trained "look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

I growled under my breath.

"Babar you will have a whole kingdom looking up to you when you become king and you know it" he went on, should I start to ignore him now?

"Enough of this, I'm getting a head ache from this. Go back to training Babar, I need to see the castle's shaman to see if he can ease the pain" the words were so cold.

I would say ice cold but I would not want to offend "The First Spinjitzu Master" in any shape or form, that what he called himself right? He, he was a true hero, form the legends I heard of him he spent many years bonding with four elements, fire, earth, ice and lightning. He defeated one of the greatest evils. If I recall this evil liked to call himself The Over Lord; as many evils liked to give themselves names. He also created another region but I forget what it's called, oh well, like I'll ever have to know. I'll only be king of this region, I mean kingdom.

My father walked out of the room, muttering to himself.

I walked over to where I put my macs before talking to father. "Guess it's going back to training" I grumbled and picked up my macs and slug it over my shoulder. I don't know why but something made me look up. It was a hooded cape and it looks like I can fit my hair in it. My hair is huge, a true lion mane. There were a few shades of brown, ginger and even a streak deep gold. It's one of the few things I'm proud of.

I quickly grab the hooded cape and ran to where no one could see me and quickly tied on the cape and pulled the hood over my face.

Okay so my hair didn't quite fit in but it will have to do.

"I should bring a small weapon just in case I in up in the wrong place, wrong time" I said to myself, for some reason I love talking to myself. Probably just the fact I'm on my own for most of the time, oh well nothing wrong in that is there?

I went to the closest weapon storage to see what I could find, nothing too big but I'd like to be a descent size. After a few moments of searching I found a belt dagger.

"Aw! Perfect! Just what I needed" I exclaimed. I removed the blade from the scabbard, then placing the scabbard onto my sash. I examined the blade carefully; neither scratch nor dent in it. "Seems like it's fresh from the blacksmiths but it's really pain, must be for training" I thought aloud. I then placed the dagger back into it's scabbard and left the weapon storage.

So I think I'm ready to leave now, finally able to leave the castle walls, after all these years.

I climbed up an archer tower which was on the border of the castle's walls. I entered the top, which to my luck no one was there, probably training the further archeries. I hope no one notices me gone, well it's not like anyone sees me that much anyway.

I tied rope to sliver hook, which I found just on lying here. It should hold my weight while I climb down the wall but how long it is another story. Oh well, I like to take risks. I put the rope though my sash.

I stepped on the window and began to climb down the wall.

I could feel a smile appear on my face and I jumped down with rope, I knew I was getting closer, closer to my first taste of freedom.

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed thanks again :) **


End file.
